


Она лгала не только вам

by Sunny_kitten



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Violence, Даркфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_kitten/pseuds/Sunny_kitten
Summary: Мэри умна, но недостаточно осторожна. В полной уверенности, что её бывший шеф мертв, она потеряла бдительность. И теперь жестоко попался за свои ошибки.





	Она лгала не только вам

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано до выхода 4 сезона

 

 

Темно. Воздух, пропитанный сыростью, плесенью и запахом, отдалённо напоминающим мертвечину, говорит сам за себя. Мэри умна, но недостаточно осторожна. 

Руки связаны за спиной толстой верёвкой в какой-то своеобразный узел. Ни кляпа во рту, ни повязки на глазах. Похитители знали, что она не будет кричать, а завязывать глаза не было смысла. В подвале, кроме тускло светившей над пленницей грушеобразной лампы без абажура, освещения не было. Позади неё, куда не доставали лучи блеклого света, послышались шаги. Глухой звук тяжёлых военных ботинок эхом разлетался по подвалу.

— Мэри, Мэри, — тягуче прошептал пришедший ей на ухо. Девушка уловила слабый запах почти выветрившегося алкоголя. А мужчина провёл рукой по её волосам, — не надо было лгать.

— Что теперь… — Морстен запнулась, — будет?

— Зададим тебе пару вопросов, — ответил Себастьян, гладя её по голове. — Если ты будешь паинькой, я убью тебя быстро, а Джон найдёт твой труп в целости. Ну, ну! Ты же знаешь, как Он не любит слёз, — похититель стёр скатывающиеся слёзы заложницы, размазывая по щекам потёкшую тушь.

Моран говорил нежно, приторно нежно, словно успокаивая, обещая быструю смерть. Но от одной только его интонации мурашки бежали по спине. На глаза вновь навернулись слезы: горячие, они стекали по её озябшим щекам. В подвале сильно сквозило.

В темноте вновь послышались шаги. Гулкий стук каблуков мужских туфлей заставил обернуться киллера и встревожиться пленницу.

— Мэри Морстен! Какая встреча! Или лучше сказать: «Рад снова видеть тебя в наших кругах, Аgra»? — Мэри будто ударили током, при упоминании её старого прозвища. А Мориарти, заметив столь бурную реакцию, лишь рассмеялся. — Признаться, мне даже немного жаль, что при таких, — он развел руками, — обстоятельствах.

— Шерлок сказал, что ты умер. Он был уверен в этом, — сказала Мэри, и её голос дрогнул. Она ошиблась. Уже дважды.

— Шерлок сказал, что ты умер, — передразнил её писклявым голосом Мориарти. — Шерлок вообще много говорит, — он поморщился. — Слишком много… В отличие от меня, — сказал он и посмотрел на Мэри тёмными, почти чёрными глазами. В них уже не было старого азарта — только холод и полная сосредоточенность. — Итак, где она?

— Что именно? — спросила пленница. Она многое задолжала своему бывшему шефу, и под определение «она» подходило слишком много вещей.

— Флешка, миссис Ватсон. Так тебя теперь зовут?

Мэри молчала. Джим терпеливо ждал ответа. Повисла напряжённая тишина. Где-то в глубине подвала из прохудившейся трубы на пол падали капли воды. Они, словно снаряды, разрывали тишину на части.

— Я не знаю, — ответила она. И тут же получила удар в челюсть. Зубы клацнули, во рту появился солоноватый металлический привкус.

— Не надо строить из себя дуру, — зло прошипел Джим. — Тебе не идёт.

Себастьян наносил ей ударом за удар. За каждое её «не знаю» и поминутное молчание. Джим ходил кругами, задумчиво глядя в пол. Он не рассчитывал, что Мэри окажется такой стойкой. Мориарти остановил снайпера и ещё раз спросил о флешке. Моран потёр отбитые костяшки, перепачканные кровью. А Мэри молчала, и даже большой фингал вокруг уже не отрывающегося глаза, кровоподтёк, в тусклом свете отливающий тёмной бронзой, и опухшая, окровавленная, разбитая губа не заставили Мэри говорить.

— Флешки больше нет, — ослабевшим голосом наконец выдавила пленница. За что получила кастетом по носу.

Костная носовая перегородка под железом хрустнула. Из порванной кожи переносицы теперь торчал желтоватый осколок кости. Кровь пошла с новой силой. Дышать носом Мэри больше не могла. Она сопела, рыдала, храпела, отплёвывалась кровью, пытаясь отдышаться, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, пропитанный гнилью. Связанные за спиной руки сильно затекли, и теперь даже самое незначительное движение кистью отдавалась невыносимой болью по предплечью.

— Ты можешь лгать своему мужу, морочить голову детективу, но не нам. Эту флешку уничтожить почти невозможно. — Моран ударил её ещё раз, рассекая бровь до кости. Правый глаз уже никогда не будет видеть. Джим одёрнул увлёкшегося Себастьяна. Тёмно-багровые капли падали с железного кастета на пол.

На её лице не осталась живого места. Большие алые синяки, тёмные, почти чёрные кровоподтёки, серьёзные гематомы, в дребезги разбитый кастетом нос и сломанная со смещением скуловая кость. Мэри потеряла сознание. И почувствовала невероятную лёгкость. Лицо уже не жгло, а сама она словно плыла в тумане. Морстен потеряла счёт времени, и казалось, что здесь в тишине и покое она находится уже целую вечность. Но внезапная волна леденой воды привела её в чувство. Лицо заболело с новой силой, многочисленные глубокие царапины и раны сильно защипало. Мэри сморщилась, но от этого стало только хуже. Девушка закашлялась, поперхнувшись собственной кровью вперемешку с водой. А Моран бросил пустое ведро куда-то в темноту. Алюминий задребезжал по бетонному полу.

— Мне нужна эта флешка, — сказал спокойно Джим.

У Морстен не хватило сил даже поднять головы. Себастьян схватил её за волосы и с силой потянул вниз. Мэри невольно запрокинула голову кверху.

— Не скажешь, Джон умрёт. Прямо сейчас. — Джим достал мобильник и набрал номер. Из телефона, стоявшего на громкой связи, послышались гудки.

Она действительно любила Джона, ей был приятен Шерлок, и поэтому, мысленно попрощавшись с ними, еле шевеля губами, Мэри рассказала, что флешка у Холмса-старшего. Как она к нему попала, Джеймса не волновало. У всех есть болевые точки. Старший брат сделает все, чтобы Шерлок был в безопасности, а тот сделает все ради Джона. Отправив SMS Майкрофту с фразой: «Верните флешку, и труп Мэри Ватсон вы получите целым», он приказал заканчивать с пленницей и удалился в глубь подвала. Моран ещё раз издевательски погладил окровавленной рукой девушку по голове и сказал: «Вот так бы сразу».

Последние секунды тянулись чересчур долго. Мэри видела, как киллер достал пистолет, почувствовала у виска холод Браунинга М1903, слышала оглушительный выстрел. И в тот же момент адская боль пронзила её голову, и тут же все стихло. Теперь не было ни боли, ни звенящей тишины вокруг. Это было похоже на вакуум. Место, где не было ничего, кроме пространства и облегчения.

Уже охладевший труп девушки Джон с Шерлоком нашли, когда было за полночь. У тела, так и оставленного связанным сидеть на стуле, лежала записка: «Она лгала не только вам».


End file.
